CablesAndCrack Present: Avengers
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Smut collection of all our Avengers fics both old and new
1. Hawkeye and Ms Marvel

**Author's Notes: one of the first fics I ever wrote for this site. I won't lie, it's definitely not my best work and I considered not posting it here but I decided to put it here for the completionists. Intended to be set in the Earth's Mightiest Heroes continuity where I still ship these two**

Clint hadn't been expecting much in the way of fun at Avengers mansion that night. Boy was he wrong. Most of the Avengers were off-world or defending their own areas so he was surprised when he heard someone else enter the mansion. He was even more surprised when he arrived to see who it was: Carol Danvers. She was off-work and out of costume and damn did she draw his attention.

She wore a thin green button-up shirt that was unbuttoned fairly far down due to the heat of the day making the top of a red sports bra visible and she wore ripped skinny jeans that didn't quite reach her ankles. It took a moment for Clint to find his voice and when he did, "Damn," was all he could manage. Carol blushed, "Hey Clint, I thought the mansion would be empty." Clint smirked, "It is, except for me," he responded causing Carol to smile. "Well that's alright then," she said visibly relieved.

"So why are you here?" he asked. "Needed a break from life, you know," Carol answered; only now stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Oh, I know exactly what you need," he responded with a grin, flirtation was his default setting when he saw a woman, most were used to him now. "I'll bet you do," Carol replied, with a wink, much to Clint's surprise. She laughed when she saw his confusion. "Taste of your own medicine," she explained. "Bring on the seconds," he retorted and Carol laughed. He only now noticed how beautiful her laugh was. They stepped towards each other. "So..." Clint said breaking the awkward pause that had followed.

At this point, Carol grabbed him pulling him into a kiss; Clint didn't object. Their lips connected for a moment. "We are alone right?" Carol asked pulling away. "Yup," Clint answered. "I'm not looking for anything serious, just some fun..." Carol started to explain but Clint put a finger to her lips to silence her, "I understand."

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him, "Just you and me," he said. "Alone... in such a big house..." She whispered into his ear seductively: "...with an awful lot of unused bedrooms..." Clint grinned, this woman spoke his language, "it would be a crime not to make use of them..."

Carol took no further encouragement and resumed the kiss started just a few minutes ago. Clint's eyes were drawn to her legs; the rips in her jeans made a surprising amount of perfect smooth skin visible but he wanted more. They backed up against the wall and he lifted her legs off the ground, she instinctively wrapped them around his waist, as their lips worked at each other's vigorously.

Now firmly in his grasp, Clint moved towards the nearest bedroom: Tony's. The room smelt of dirty women and cheap alcohol, no surprise there. They cluttered through the door and fell down laughing onto the bed. "Ooh, this is bad..." she moaned out, "I know babe, don't you just love it," Clint retorted with a laugh as she pinned him to the bed.

His hands rested on her hips as for a moment they just stared at each other, and then Clint smiled and moved his hands down, gripping her ass. Carol let out a low groan as he started to rub her butt, his hands making quick experienced movements. Clint found himself staring into her deep blue eyes.

At last he couldn't take it anymore and pushed her over onto her back, getting himself on top. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to do it if she hadn't let him though. She grinned up at him and he quickly covered her lips with his own once more. His hands rested on her collar bone for a moment, gently massaging her with his finger tips then he slid his hands down and started to unbutton her lime green shirt, pleased with the more of her body he saw.

She didn't resist underneath him, she barely even moved as he removed her shirt. In fact, Carol enjoyed the soft tingling feeling she got in her chest every time he touched her skin. Soon her shirt was spread open to reveal the red sports bra that Clint had glimpsed when she had arrived. He liked what he saw. The bra was plain but bright red and her breasts poked out from underneath it, and it was clear just from the movement of them, she was breathing heavily now. The bra held them tightly in place; the result of this was they were nearly visible through the fabric. Clint was impressed by their size and had to resist the urge to just grab them and squeeze.

He now pinned her on her back, his hands sliding down her hips. Soon they reached her butt once more. His hands slid inside the jeans and gripped her ass tightly, god it was so smooth and fine. He started to squeeze and she squirmed beneath him; he liked that.

Carol let out a moan as Clint slowly moved his hands back up, only now finally removing the shirt from her fully. He then smirked as he unstrapped the bra flinging it to the side. He spun her around to face him again. Her breasts were huge, bigger than most of the women Clint slept with.

At this point, Carol kicked him off the bed and grabbed him, pulling him into another kiss and tumbling over to the door. They moved out of Tony's room and fell into the next room along: Steve's. Steve's room was compact and well ordered, with the walls coated in posters of the things he missed most from the '40s. It was a large change from Tony's. Carol pinned him to the floor and tugged off his pale white shirt revealing his muscled toned body. Then she got rid of his long, desert brown, shorts.

Now, Clint grabbed her pushed her up against the bed and ripping off the tight blue jeans revealing her pale white panties. He grinned then pulled them down too revealing her tight smooth ass. He rubbed his hands along it for a moment then smacked it for good luck. The moan she made as he did was so good he felt compelled to slap her butt again. And again. Then once more for luck. Eventually, he spread her cheeks apart and dropped his boxers, slamming his dick into her. She let out a moan. "Fuck..." she whimpered. Clint reassuringly placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently to ease her tenseness. He waited several moments before starting to thrust.

Clint fucked her over Steve's bed, bent over with her butt in the air and it was the highlight of his week. Once they'd finished, Clint released his grip on her and she collapsed into a heap on the bed. Clint laughed, also taking a moment to catch his breath. Carol wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That was pretty good..." she admitted with a grin. Clint rolled his eyes, "You expected less?" Carol laughed, "We're only through two bedrooms, I expect a lot more!" Clint stared at him. "You're insatiable..." Carol laughed again, "Is that a problem?" Clint picked her up and carried her out of Steve's room towards the next one. "Nope, just means I'll have to put some effort into it." He grinned as he looked into her eyes, fallen for her completely and she returned her gaze into his deep blue eyes. "I'd certainly hope so, lover boy..."


	2. Black Widow and Nightwing

**Author's Notes: ****The first story from my collection of Marvel and DC crossover smuts starring everyone's favourite redhead avenger: The Black Widow**

"Need some help?" Nightwing hung from the ceiling a grin for his face. "No," Black Widow stated as her Widow's Sting took down the last of the green-clad terrorists. "So what brings a big shot Avenger like yourself to Gotham City," Nightwing dropped down, landing on his feet with acrobatic poise. "I'm here on official shield business," Natasha was trying to be short and get this over with but the look on the vigilante's face told her he wanted more explanation. "There are several Hydra bases hidden in Gotham, being financed by the Penguin."

"Fair enough," Dick grinned with a shrug. He made no effort to leave. "Why are you bothering me?" Black Widow demanded after a moment's silence. "I really like redheads," he shrugged. She sighed. Natasha was used to men drooling over her but this was different. This was more like genuine flirting. And Nightwing was cute. "Alright," she said after a moment's pause, "I could use your help with the final hydra base."

With the final Hydra facility destroyed and any weapons of mass destruction secured, and after a visit to the Penguin, Widow's job in Gotham was finished. But she still had some time to kill before her flight. It was only fair she give Nightwing a helping hand with his own criminals. Within an hour, Killer Croc was imprisoned again, Firefly's latest crime spree had been ended, and Killer Moth was dangling from a rooftop defeated.

"So he's really a supervillain?" Widow asked. Nightwing nodded. "And he calls himself Killer Moth?" "Yup." "... and his moth-gun?" Nightwing grinned at her disbelief. Then something took over him and he found himself leaning towards her. Natasha was apparently feeling the same thing because her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned forwards too. Their lips connected in a kiss for just a moment before they pulled away. Natasha turned away, embarrassed, and Dick blushed.

"It's getting early now, it's time for the nocturnal members of the Gotham population to head home." Widow nodded her understanding. "Do you live far from here?" He shook his head.

His apartment was only a few blocks away. Dick discarded his mask, which surprised Natasha who expected him to be more protective of his identity. Clearly Nightwing was more trusting than his mentor. "Listen," Black Widow said nervously, "that kiss..." She stepped towards him. "Let's just forget it ever happened," Dick finished for her. Natasha shook her head and kissed him: "Let's not."

Dick's eyes widened but his grin returned as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him for another kiss. Their lips worked at each other's with passion and precision. Natasha rolled off his top revealing a toned and muscled chest. His fingers weaved into her belt, unclicking it and tossing it away.

They backed up against the wall, Dick's back pressing against the solid surface of his apartment wall. He caught the zipper of her black leather costume and tugged it down. He pushed the black fabric off her shoulders and spun her away from him. His hands gripped her breasts through her bra while his lips lay kisses on her neck evoking a deep moan.

Widow allowed him to gently rub her boobs as he nibbled and sucked on her neck. His tongue breezed over a few strands of her red hair. She turned herself around to face him again, pushing her into the wall forcefully and ripping away the rest of his costume. He grinned eagerly as she pushed off the straps of her bra. It fell to the floor.

They retreated away from the wall and into his bedroom where he stripped her down to her thin panties and laid her down gently on his bed. She pulled down his boxers swiftly and his penis pressed against her bare thigh. He pinched her panties and carefully took them off her smooth perfect body. They positioned themselves on the bed with him on top of her and his hips started to rock against hers.

His cock slid into her vagina and pushed back and forth. Natasha moaned out and he silenced her with a kiss. His short black hair smelt good and her hands disappeared into it, holding on tightly as they made love. Their breaths were short and fast. He coated her naked body with kisses as he thrust into her.

His pounding grinded to a halt as they tensed up. He finished in her and she called out lustfully. She rolled him onto his back and pushed herself tightly to his chest lovingly, hearing his heartbeat as her ear pressed against his chest. Her nimble hands rubbed his shoulders lovingly. "Mission accomplished?" he grinned. "You bet, lover boy," she whispered.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she snuggled into him. "Shield could use a man of your... talents," Natasha smirked. He smiled back. "I didn't realise Shield was so into cuddling," he grinned.


	3. Loki and Wonder Woman

**Author's Notes: ****This one is another DC crossover this time starring an Avengers enemy: Loki, god of mischief. After looking at some hot pictures of Wonder Woman captured we decided to do our own Wonder Woman in Peril story, and I think you'll like it when the Amazon finds herself in the clutches of the Asgardian...**

Wonder Woman was tied down to the golden table with her own golden lasso. The red walls around her screamed of royalty. "I trust you are comfortable," Loki smiled. She struggled against the lasso but with no success. She couldn't answer verbally because of the strip of grey duct tape across her mouth. As well as the lasso, she had handcuffs holding her arms behind her back. Loki's hand rubbed her blue and white starred panties with a cruel grin while his other hand held his staff and pressed it to Diana's chest. "You have heart Amazon..."

Undercurrents of bubbling triumph rose through Loki as Wonder Woman lay helpless and vulnerable beneath him. The god pressed a hand to her cheek and his finger stroked the gentle skin. Then in one swift movement, he tore away the tape from her mouth and Diana grimaced in a slight pain but said nothing.

Loki winked as he eased away her boots and his hands gripped her feet. Diana whimpered as his thumbs rubbed Asgardian symbols of pleasure into the soles of her feet. Then his hands travelled up over her firm calves and to her strong thighs. The legs of an Amazon princess were heavenly in his grasp. He smirked as his hands reached the blue and white panties of her costume. One hand flew eagerly to the red part of her costume, gripping her large heaving breasts while the other slipped away the blue, to reveal her vagina.

He groped her boobs with furious excitement as his other hand stripped himself. His cock tapped at her entrance. She made no protest and Loki knew she was his. He thrust down into her and she moaned. Wonder Woman couldn't do anything else with the lasso holding her down and the handcuffs restraining her. He continued to mercilessly squeeze and tug her tits while he screwed her.

The sex was god-like as the two forces of nature connected. The Asgardian fucking the Amazon with unrivalled force and passion. He pounded into her without restraint, ravaging her body with his hands. Diana was panting for breath as he kept thrusting up and down, the same smirk stuck on his face.

Loki felt himself approaching climax but had no idea how much longer the Amazon could last. He decided to rectify the problem. His hand released her bouncing beautiful boobies and took up his staff again. The cold metal pressed to her warm worked flesh and her eyes looked to him for instructions. "Cum."

Wonder Woman groaned out as orgasm hit her. Loki smiled allowing himself to ejaculate also. He stroked her long black hair back behind her ear and kissed her on the lips. "Darling," he whispered with a grin, "Are you ready for round two?"


	4. Black Widow and Spider-Man

**Author's Notes: ****a**** chapter of Superior - Black Widow meets the Superior Spider-Man. possibly more pleasant just to imagine a darker interpretation of Spidey rather than the actual Superior but it's up to you**

"There's red in my locker," Spiderman said, "You told me that, and you said that if I ever needed someone to help me deal with that, to call you." Black Widow nodded. "I meant it," she said softly. Spiderman stepped towards her. "So I called you," he replied quietly, "so we can work it out..." He reached out and took her hands in his then lifted them up over her head. There was a 'thwip' as the web-fluid ejected from his wrists and held her arms up against the wall. Her eyes widened.

The room was silent except for Natasha's heavy breathing as Spidey caught the zipper of her costume with his thumb and finger and dragged it slowly down. The zipper reached her belt and Natasha closed her eyes while he rolled his mask up to his nose and kissed lightly up her midriff, his lips pushing gently into her skin.

A slight moan escaped her mouth as he plastered his lips to her collarbone. His hands fondled her breasts in the white sports bra that held them. Then he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the black fabric on her back before unbuckling her belt. His fingers crept under the tight thin leather of her costume and ran up her smooth back to the strap of her bra which he deftly unfastened.

The Black Widow moaned again when she felt Spiderman suckling on her naked boobs. His hands wandered, sliding down her torso and beneath the leather bottoms of her costume. In mere moments he was rubbing her pussy, the wet underwear providing no barrier. Natasha's moans became sharper and more frequent.

Widow sighed when he released her vagina. He now reached up and broke the webbing holding her arms up. Natasha immediately leaped forwards onto Spiderman and pushed him onto his back on the floor. Her thighs clamped to his waist and she lifted off the red and blue top of his costume. His left hand came down on her ass and gripped it tightly. His thumb rubbed her left cheek and his pinky finger rubbed her right, while his middle finger pushed between the two ass-cheeks. His free hand was helping her arms out of her outfit and rolling the leather off her back.

Their lips were locked together and making out passionately. He kept groping her ass until she slammed him down out of the kiss and his arms flung back. He looked at her confused and she smirked. Her fingers worked their way into the bottom half of his costume and pulled it off. Her hands cupped the bulge in his boxers, her thumbs stroking slowly but forcefully. He moaned for her then she tugged off the underwear.

Natasha's tongue breezed over the edge of Spidey's crotch. The erect penis throbbed lustfully. With another smirk, she took it into her mouth and sucked long and hard. The blowjob sent thunderous sensations up Spidey's body and he couldn't hold back a groan. Her experienced red lips worked the shaft of his cock with speed, her tongue stroking along it and the tips of her fingers lightly tickling his balls.

Spidey's hands wove into her crimson hair and pushed her head down further onto his dick. Her lips slithered over his cock and she rubbed at his balls harder. His cock slid down her throat further and for a moment she held it there, her eyes widening, before they pulled apart.

His hard cock still pressed at her chin while she caught her breath. Without a word, he helped her slide out of the rest of her costume, tearing apart her knickers to get to her vagina. He dragged his penis down over her body, her slick skin massaging it, until he reached her entrance. She was on top and he could tell how hard she was breathing not just from the force of her breaths, but from her heaving breasts. He pulled back dramatically and waited for her to signal she was ready. She gave a short sharp nod. He pounded up into her. Her sweaty body bounced up and down on top of him as he thrust up into her. With a look of determination on her face, Black Widow start to thrust back down at him. His hands gripped her hips as they grinded his down into the ground powerfully. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she slammed him down again and again.

Natasha was so strong and forceful that Spiderman just let her work, pounding him down into the ground again and again. She was fantastic; she fucked like a goddess and had the body of an Olympic athlete to go with it. As their sweat-coated bodies crashed into each other over and over, Spidey couldn't last any longer. He ejaculated. Both of them tensed up, moaning out in unison. The screwing slowed to a gradual stop.

"Feel like we've worked this out yet?" Natasha asked, rolling off him. "We did work it pretty hard," Spiderman grinned. "But there is a lot of red in your locker..." Widow retorted. "There's also a redhead I'd like to put in my locker and fuck her brains out..."

Black Widow took his hand, squeezing it tightly: "Then we'd better work that out..."


	5. Spider-Woman and Spider-Man

**Author's Notes: ****Jessica Drew's debut in the collection via another chapter of Superior**

Spiderman pushed her down to the ground and started to pull at her costume. She let out a moan as his hands roamed her body, stripping her of the red and yellow outfit. Spidey was caught in her web, the smell of her hair, feel of her body and beauty of her features holding him captive. She lent a hand to strip him also.

_It was the old Avengers apartment from the Dark Reign. The one that had belonged to Captain America. The New Avengers had spent some tough moments down there. Spiderman wasn't entirely sure why he'd chosen to meet her there but it had seemed right. The door creaked open and Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman, entered._

They were clad in just underwear now. Peter's hand slipped into her knickers and her throat was filled with a string of gasps and moans. The expression that had set on his face showed he was calculating his next move

_"Why did you need to see me?" Jessica demanded. "We need to talk about your name," Spiderman responded. Jessica's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with my name?" she asked, stepping towards him. "It's Spider-Woman. As in the partner of Spider-man." he answered. She glared at him. "You've never complained about me using Spider in my name before..."_

Her bra was the first to fall and his hands pounced onto her exposed breasts like a tiger onto its prey. He clasped her boobs tightly and his thumbs brushed over her nipples several times. Her hands were pressing against his chest testingly, as if daring him on.

_"It's not a complaint," Spiderman said quickly. She cocked her head to the side. "I just think, if you're going to be a Spider, we should welcome you into the family properly." His mask was off, she already knew his identity. He winked. "Peter..." she groaned, "You know how my powers work, they're making you attracted to me." He grinned. "Do I look like I care?" He stepped towards her again. Both of them were breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling. "Imagine it Jessica, Spiderman and Spiderwoman together for one night. We'd be amazing." "Peter..." she protested. "We'd be spectacular..." he argued. She didn't respond. He leaned towards her and whispered: "We'd be superior..." Then she kissed him._

They were at it like dogs, pawing at each other in lust-filled hazes. Her body pressed tightly beneath him, Jessica's hands crawled free and wandered to the rim of his boxers. His underwear was tossed aside swiftly. With a smirk on his face he retaliated, tearing her knickers apart. A primal force rose up inside of him as the shreds of her underwear were discarded and he had her pinned tightly beneath him. He spanked her roughly.

Exquisite noises came from Jessica Drew as Peter spanked her. Each time his hand made contact with her ass-cheek he thought it would be the last time and he'd move onto the next activity, but each time she made a new noise that made him spank her again. She was offering no resistance, now on all fours as he sat back on his knees behind her, slapping her butt repeatedly.

The spanking lasted far longer than Peter had expected it to, but perhaps not as long as Jessica would have liked. She did like what came next though. His dick rammed into her tight ass.

As he fucked her doggy style, his hands rested on her shoulders, gently rubbing. She was panting for breath as he thrust back and forth. Much to her amazement, each time she called out for him to go faster or to go harder, he did. She didn't think it was possible, but each time he managed it. Her body was shaking with each monumental thrust he gave.

Then Peter spun her onto her back, laying her down and positioning himself above her. He started to thrust down into her again. His lips pressed into hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue searching her mouth, fighting against hers for control. She felt the pounding of his hips draw to a close and he ejaculated. He kept kissing her though, then he brought his lips back and kissed down her neck and along her collarbone.

His mouth travelled all the way down her naked body until it finally became clear to the nude Jessica that they were far from finished when he started to kiss her vagina. His tongue dancing over her clit. "Amazing..." she moaned out in disbelief and delight.


	6. Ms Marvel and Spider-Man

**Author's Notes: ****our last entry from Superior. ****I think Carol was actually Captain Marvel when Superior Spider-Man started, but I did her as Ms Marvel here. (see what I did there?)  
**

When Ms Marvel flies out of the sky to the rooftop you're on and wordlessly starts making out with you, you don't ask why. Spiderman simply smiled and kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. The strong blonde's arms were around his neck, and his mask was peeled up over his chin so their lips could meet and tangle.

The realities of being a superhero meant there were days when you were face with your own mortality. For Carol Danvers, it had been one of those days and she'd realised she didn't want to be alone tonight. His hands ran along her back, soothing her skin caringly. His fingers latched onto a few strands of her golden hair, and gently twirled it playfully.

The kiss broke off and Carol looked at him longingly. "Ms Marvel..." he whispered playfully, "Why don't we take this down into my apartment..." She answered him with a gentle peck to his cheek.

Carol's boots were stood by the door of Peter's apartment. Her costume was discarded nearby, lying next to Spidey's shirt. Not far from there was the rest of Spiderman's costume. Just across from there was the bed where Peter and Carol were rolling passionately under the covers, stripped to their underwear.

Carol was on top, her hair flowing over her shoulders and her legs straddling his waist. While Spidey's mask was laying peacefully on the cabinet besides them, Carol still wore her domino mask. Peter's hands were gently stroking her heaving breasts. She leant down and her lips sizzled with lust as they connected with his.

He flipped her onto her back and pulled himself onto her. "Peter..." she moaned out as he placed kisses down her neck and over her chest. She felt her bra click open and fall away. His wandering hands roamed her torso, rubbing her boobs deviously.

She needed to retaliate so she yanked away his underwear. His penis stood upright and her fingers curled around it. He moaned out as she rubbed along his shaft gently. She had him in her power now as she rolled him over onto his back and her tongue breezed over the head of his cock.

Peter couldn't stop himself from calling: "Carol! Oh god, Carol!" She was a master, her mouth gently working his dick with the utmost precision. Nothing could compare to the way she treated him for the next few moments. The way her hands rubbed and squeezed and her lips pressed and teased. He couldn't stop the moans and groans that she evoked from him with such ease. Then she broke away.

Peter was determined to get her back for that slice of heaven and pulled her tightly to him. He pressed a slight kiss to her nose lovingly then rolled them both out of bed and onto the floor, lost in a heap of duvet and sheets. She cried out with surprise and he positioned himself on top of her. His fingers pinched her knickers and trailed them over her thighs and calves down to her ankles.

His penis was pressed against her thigh, but it was his fingers that found her vagina first. The tips of his fingers rolled over her clit gently and she moaned out. The noises that followed as he toyed with her pussy, pinching her clit, were indecipherable. Tightly held between his thumb and forefinger, he rubbed the clit with the care and love a stamp collector would treasure the rarest stamp in the world with.

When he finally released her soaking wet vagina from the grasp of his fingers, she sighed out. Her freedom was only for a moment though because now his hips had found hers. He grinded down into her.

She shrieked out as he pounded down into her, holding none of this strength back. Their super-strengths were well-matched and pleasure watched over them both. His pelvis swung back and forth on her, each harsh thrust creating a loud reaction from Ms Marvel of some kind.

He gripped her firm breasts hard and pumped them up and down roughly, in time to his thrusting. They were both panting and coated with sweat when he finally lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall, his fucking not slowing at all. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her feet pressed his butt forwards, urging him on. He screwed her harder in response.

The blonde's body tensed up and the sweating wreck of a super-heroine was overcome with orgasm. He triggered too, shooting into her. "Ah!" she moaned out and they collapsed back down onto the floor.

"That was fun," Carol panted. "It was inevitable," Peter stated. She raised an eyebrow. The arrogance that flowed through Peter dissipated and he turned redder in the face, "I just mean... I meant... we were both attracted to each other so it made sense that... I'm sorry. I meant to say: you were absolutely amazing."

Carol laughed. "Good save." She kissed him deeply. "You didn't tell me you liked it rough too," she whispered. "Rough? That wasn't anywhere near rough," he laughed. A lustful look filled her eyes and she untangled herself from him, standing up and pressing herself against the wall again.

Her ass was right there, ready for the taking. "Show me..." she winked. He grinned as he picked up his web-shooters and webbed her hands to the wall, trapping her in that position. His hands rubbed her fore-arms gently as his hips positioned themselves at her butt. "Prepare to be amazed," he whispered teasingly into her ear, then he slammed his cock into her ass, fucking her rough and hard.

She shrieked and moaned with pleasure and his hips kept pounding into her. He spanked her ass forcefully and she cried out. "This better?" he asked as he screwed her even harder, while spanking, groping and fingering her. She was going to spend the rest of the night webbed to his wall as his marvellous new fuck toy so he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. She winked through her mask. "Superior," she screamed out.


	7. Iron Man and Black Widow

**Author's Notes: ****The following 6 stories were previously collected as Earth's Mightiest Heroes with Benefits as my previous Avengers collection. All chapters of that story are presented here for some pure Avengers goodness. I ****may have exaggerated the Russian-ness of this one, but I think you'll enjoy it **

"I think I'm in love with you" Tony Stark muttered as the half naked Black Widow stood, hands on hips, at the foot of his bed. With a toss of her red hair, she leant forwards and started to crawl on her hands and knees up Tony's equally bare body. He almost whimpered as the experienced Russian's hands brushed past his tight white boxers. His cock was so hard for her right now. He bit his lip as she dragged her tongue up his cheek, through the thin bristles of his beard.

"Real Russian men let their beards grow thick as winter," Natasha Romanoff's soft Russian voice chided. Tony rubbed his beard protectively, "My beard is sophisticated and respected." Natasha smirked: "I wasn't talking about your facial hair." With a wink, she hooked her fingers into his boxers and dragged down. He was in awe of the extreme control and confidence she projected, particularly in the bedroom.

She leant back, running her hands over her own chest, briefly fondling her own breasts. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, kissing along her neck and collarbone as his fingers fumbled with the straps of her bra. The black bra fell away and Natasha caught it on her finger eloquently, placing it gently down on the cabinet by the bed. With a grin, she placed her hand against Tony's chest, pushing him back down onto his back. She patted his crotch lightly: "Your beard _is _respectable..."

Tony watched as the Russian slid down his body, her red lips coming to rest on his rock hard cock. Her precise fingers took great care over his shaft while she kissed and licked the head. His hands came down on the back of her head, taking the next few moments to admire her dark red hair. It was much darker than Pepper's. Then he lightly pushed her head down. Willingly, she took the entire cock into her mouth and sucked hard.

Tony's hands exercised an illusion of control over Natasha' ferocious lips and tongue, but she had absolute power really. The Black Widow devoured his penis with pleasure and lust. "You taste like true powerful aristocrat," she commented as she pulled her head back for breath, "Like the divine authority of the Tsars." She was pressing her tongue to his balls, rolling them between her lips. "I am your dirty whore, da?" she whispered seductively. "Da" he moaned.

Tony flipped Natasha onto her back and together they lifted her thighs to her shoulders . He ran his hands over her toned and luscious legs, gripping her thighs tightly before easing down her black knickers. She grinned as her vagina was revealed. He returned the smile of excitement. He let her thighs down and positioned himself above her. She spread her legs apart and he slammed his hips down.

She shrieked out as his penis pushed into her vagina. The shriek quickly turned to laughter. Tony grunted with effort with each thrust. She dragged her nails down his back, clawing at him in retaliation. His dick throbbed inside her. His pounding weakened after the first few thrusts and Natasha seized the initiative, forcing Tony onto his back and taking over the fucking. Tony was now shown real hard thrusting.

Black Widow's hips rolled back and forth with elegant grace and poise, but also with a rough force that exceeded Tony's thrusting. The femme fatale was insatiable. Her hands were pressed to his chest, holding him down, gripping him tightly. "O Bozhe! Blyad'! Akh!" She cried out as her pounding hips hit a new top speed. Tony called out with her. He shot into her with a gasp and even she slumped forwards with relief and ecstasy. "Wow," Tony gasped, "Not that it was ever in doubt, but you definitely made it into the New Avengers Initiative." "Nyet ," she stated sharply, regaining her form and repositioning herself over him. "We are not finished yet Stark." Iron Man's heart skipped a beat.


	8. Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch

**Author's Notes: ****Let's hope it's not a Doom-Bot this time, eh Clint :p  
**

The Scarlet Witch stood in her bedroom, wearing a red evening gown. Clint knew that beneath that thin crimson robe, the brunette was completely naked. Hawkeye had made no effort to cover himself though, and simply stood nude in front of her, a cocky smirk on his face. Silently, she stepped into his arms and they kissed with the passion of a love that's flames were hidden but un-extinguished. He unfastened her gown and she let it slide back over her shoulders and land in a heap on the floor.

He immediately lost any vague sense of control he had had just mere moments ago and backed Wanda up against the wall, pressing her against it hard. Her legs lifted to his hands, pressed to his hips, and he squeezed her thighs tightly. Their lips never broke contact. She could feel his toned chest pressing against her own, and her modest rack was tickled by the thin layer of hair on his torso. Their mouths finally broke apart and she gasped for breath. "Clint..." she started but he cut her off - "Shh!" Then they brought their faces together, his tongue pressing it's attack on her mouth.

They backed away from the wall, but Hawkeye lost his upright stance and the two fell to the ground. Clint was on top, and his mouth devoured her. Every way she turned her face, his lips were there, pressing on her jaw, smothering her cheek, kissing her forehead. He was like a dog, who'd just been let off the leash for the first time in years. She allowed her own hands to wander, tracing his familiar spine, and thighs.

The archer and the mutant slowly found their way back to their feet and Clint ceased his relentless kissing. They stood there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Then Wanda turned away and started to walk towards the bed. Clint's eyes flashed with the spark of an idea that could not be resisted and lunged forwards. He pushed her down over the bed, her head resting against the covers, while her ass was in the air, just over the side. The palm of his hand came down roughly on her butt-cheeks and she gasped.

Perhaps he was working out his frustration on her, after all she had put him through in recent years, or perhaps it was just his arousal, but the spanking got harder and faster. Wanda called out each time his hand connected with her soft flesh, but she made no attempt to resist. She wanted this. The blond Avenger felt his erection harden as she whimpered. He gave her one last spank, a slap so hard it left a red hand-print on her. He put his hand on her back, holding her down but also soothing her, rubbing gently at her skin. Then his penis penetrated her tight ass.

Hawkeye made no effort to restrain himself, and every noise she made seemed to egg him on, whether it was a cry of lust or a gasp of shock. He kissed down her bare back as he screwed her. "You're still gorgeous," he told her. "You're still fantastic," she gasped out. The sweating brunette was panting, and Clint decided to cut the Witch some slack. His pounding slowed and became more relaxed. Slowly they came further and further onto the bed, until Wanda could feel her legs just as balanced on the soft bed as her torso.

Clint kept his thrusting consistent. Now that they were properly on the bed, he was straddling her waist, and the hand on her back came up to her shoulder, the other hand mirroring it on her other shoulder. She moaned out in pleasure as he rubbed her shoulders, gently massaging her, as the rhythm of his hips rocking against her no longer jolted through her body, but flowed through her like a wave, or a subdued folk song.

He kissed up the back of her neck and around the side of it. Her hands reached up and lost themselves in his gentle features, running through his hair affectionately or stroking his cheeks. "You were never this gentle with me before," she whispered, as if afraid of him hearing. "I never lost your before," he replied. His face betrayed no sign of emotion beyond the pleasure fucking her was giving him, but she smiled, for his statement was effectively an admission of feeling in itself. When he reached his climax, there was a rekindled pride in her eye. Pride to be an Avenger beside him.


	9. Iron Man and Ms Marvel

**Author's Note: ****Carol is my favourite Avenger of all time so there was no way she wasn't getting a chapter. I mean, she is SOOOOOO hot.**

Carol Danvers. There was no-one Iron Man would rather fight alongside. There was no-one Tony Stark would rather sleep with either. The blonde woman had that tough military attitude, but also that emotional vulnerability, with a rocking body to top it all off. This was why his heart was racing at an unprecedented speed as she pushed off his jacket, loosened his tie and unbutton his shirt. He hadn't questioned it when she turned up in her flight suit, he loved a girl in uniform, almost as much as he loved a girl who's uniform was on his floor. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside, then kissed him. He put his hands to her cheeks and kissed back passionately.

They backed away towards the bed, their lips ravishing each other's. Tony eased down onto his back, Carol lying angelically on top of him, still snogging. Her hands ran softly over his bare chest, her light ticklish fingers tracing over his perfect skin. His lips left hers and kissed over her chin and down her neck, taking in the fragrance of her long blonde hair. She made no protest as he loosened the straps of her uniform, slowly easing it off.

He pulled down the zipper of her flight suit and his mouth chased after it, devouring down her chest. The uniform was pushed back off her arms and shoulders to dangle from her waist. She wore a tight white vest underneath it that didn't quite reach her pants. He rolled the straps of that off her shoulders as well, and rolled the tightly fitted fabric down the blonde's torso, into a thin balled up strip of white around her hips.

They rolled over so that Tony was on top. Carol's breasts were heaving with every breath she took, as his fingers traced over her collarbone and to her firm breasts. She bit her lip as he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He gripped her boobs tightly, and she retaliated by yanking away his belt. He pumped her tits up and down on her chest slowly but forcefully, as she fumbled with the zip of his trousers. She finally tore away the remainder of his clothes, his boxers coming down too, leaving him naked. He grinned, dropping her boobs.

The blonde had been an object of Tony's attention since she'd served as his second during the Initiative following the Civil War. The thing he loved most about Ms Marvel's costume, was that it made no effort to conceal her gorgeous thighs. Her flight-suit however, was very much in the way of that view. Tony was ready to rectify that mistake. He attacked her legs, holding them captive in his strong grip as he wrestled away the rest of her uniform leaving her legs fully open to him, and her body now only in a small pair of white knickers.

Carol had been kicking her legs wildly while he stripped her, but now he had them pinned down and was pressing his lips to her inner thighs, one then the other, then back to the first and so on. He slowly worked his way up her gentle flesh towards the last barrier to her nudity. He was going to take those panties off her so hard.

His mouth reached her underwear, and he gripped the edge with his teeth. He growled, pulling them up towards him then letting go, allowing them to ping back to her crotch. She laughed and he grinned, licking up the front of the white knickers, leaving them wet and sticky. Then he grabbed them roughly and yanked them down. It took several hard tugs, but he worked them down to her knees before giving up and leaving them there. She moaned out as he kissed the lips of her vagina.

He made no attempt to struggle as he pulled himself back up to be level with her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding the pilot close and whispering into her ear: "Brace for impact." She shrieked out with a grin and a deep moan as he entered her pussy, his cock filling her. "We have lift off," he grinned, then started to thrust.

Carol had been quiet for most of the night's proceedure, but now there was no silencing her as she moaned and cried out for more, lust in her voice and eyes. Tony was pounding her into the bed with unrivalled force, grunting out each time. Her sweating body was being pressed further and further into the soft bedsheet with each hard jerk in her direction Tony's pelvis made.

"Ah God!" she screamed out. He continued fucking her as she orgasming. "So what do you think of Rhodey?" he asked between their panting. "You're really trying to set me up _while_ you screw me?" she looked at him in disbelief. "Why not?" he grinned, giving her an especially hard thrust. She bit her lip then answered: "I like him. He's cute." Tony smiled, pleased with her response, "You two should go out," he told her, starting to slow. Carol decided not to tell him that they already were dating in secret. "Won't he mind, that you've screwed me?" she asked instead. Tony laughed, reaching his climax. Her head shot backwards in pleasure as her orgasm was joined by his cum. "No," he breathed out proudly, "I've screwed everyone." She didn't try to deny it.


	10. Hawkeye and She-Hulk

**Author's Notes: ****My first time writing Shulkie, so let's hope Hawkeye keeps her happy enough to come back for another story some time.**

"Sign here." "Huh?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "If I'm going to have to sleep with you to join the Avengers, then I want it in writing," She-Hulk replied with a sigh. "Oh," was all Clint answered, picking up the pen. She seemed pretty bitchy, but Clint didn't mind. He was used to being underestimated because he didn't have any powers, and frankly the green-skin was hot in that tight shirt and skirt, going all lawyer on him.

Hawkeye was a little nervous though. He _didn't_ have any powers, and Jennifer Walters was, well, a Hulk. She also was known to sleep around with a fair few members of the super-community, including Hercules and the Juggernaut. He was competing against _Hercules and the Juggernaut. _There was no competition. He was going to give this his best shot regardless though.

"Now take your clothes off," Jen ordered. "You first," he retorted. She smiled for the first time since she'd arrived, impressed that he was finally showing some backbone. She nodded and pushed her jacket back off her shoulders, letting it fall away. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt, top to bottom, revealing more and more of her green chest. Then she slid out of her skirt. She removed the clip from her hair, and, with a little shake, let her hair fall down. She winked as she unclasped her bra. Clint tried to control his breathing as he stared at her huge boobs. Then he watched as the beautiful green lawyer slithered out of her knickers.

"Well," Jen said after a few moments of silence with him just staring, "If you're the boss, aren't you going to tell me what to do next." He blinked and grinned. "Yeah..." he said slowly, unzipping his trousers and sitting down on the end of the bed. "Suck me," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. She grinned and knelt down in front of him wrapping her strong fingers around his cock and gently pumping it up and down. Of course gentle for her, was actually pretty rough for Clint and he was immediately groaning. Then she wrapped her lips around his erect member.

He was gasping for breath as she sucked hard on his cock, her tongue flicking at his balls. "You taste pretty good," she admitted, kissing the end. Then she took it back all the way into her mouth, deep-throating it. He grinned at the compliment and lightly thrust into her mouth. It was too light for her to really notice. Then she pulled back.

He didn't resist as she pressed him on his back and straddled her waist. She rocked her hips into him, slamming him against the bed. Her green body felt heavenly against him, as Clint's cock slid in and out of her pussy. He was clutching her boobs tightly, squeezing them with delight as she fucked him. Then, with all his might, he rolled them over so he was on top of her. He managed to spin he around and thrust into her ass, which was just as green as the rest of her. His hands slid around her curvy hips and his fingers entered her vagina. She moaned out now as he fingered and fucked her. His lips clamped to the back of her neck. He was going to give her his all.

His effort was not in vain, and when he came in her butt, she also orgasmed. She got her breath back far quicker than he did though, rolling out from beneath him and jumping to her feet, scooping up her clothes and redressing. "Not bad for a guy who shoots arrows," she smiled to him. "You can't leave yet," he told her and she turned to face him, still buttoning up her shirt. "Why not? I slept with you so I'm an Avenger now." He grinned at her: "In the contract we signed it described this as 'spending the night with.' The night is not yet spent."

She looked at him differently to how she had previously. "You actually read the contract?" she took a step towards him and the bed. "I always read things before I sign," he said and she grinned. Now she was _really _impressed, and she practically threw herself back onto the bed. With genuine enthusiasm this time, she kissed Clint: "Let's spend the night then..." she nibbled on his ear, "since you're the boss..." Her hands started to wander over his body. He grinned. The Boss. He liked the sound of that...


	11. Hawkeye and Spider-Woman

**Author's Notes: ****Another Hawkeye conquest in the form of Spider-Woman, **

Clint slapped Spider-Woman's ass as they entered his room. "Ooh," she exclaimed in surprise. She smirked, "Do it again," she whispered lustily. Hawkeye grinned, happy to oblige. Jessica Drew was his girlfriend, so he was going to fuck her better than he'd ever fucked anyone before. What followed, Clint could only describe as the biggest spank-fest the two of them ever had. He started by simply rubbing her ass-cheeks roughly, giving her short and sharp little slaps between rubs. Then she pressed herself into the wall and he spanked her harder and rougher.

This went on for a good couple of minutes, with Jessica moaning out his name each time his palm made contact with her firm butt. He pretended not to notice when she accidentally started calling out Carol's name instead. He was slightly disconcerted the one time she cried out "Spider-Man." He realised she was winding him up though when she turned and winked at him. He punished her with an especially hard slap.

Then he spun her around to face him. She rolled off his shirt and he tugged her purple vest up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. Then, together, they undid Jess' jeans, yanking them down quickly before Clint tossed her onto the bed. He followed her, holding her down with one hand and resuming her spanking with the other. She just laughed at first, then he slapped her rear that little bit harder and she was moaning for him again.

Still not content, Spider-Woman was calling out for more. Hawkeye rolled her knickers down over her rear so her butt was exposed to him and went for the hardest of spanks he could muster. Each slap crashed into her ass with the force of a titan. Jessica's ass was left bright red. "Let's give that a break," Clint whispered, gently rubbing her butt-cheeks one last time. "I can think of somewhere else that might need some attention.

He spun her around and tore down her knickers entirely. His own jeans and underwear dropped to the floor and his dick sprung up. He pinned her arms up above her head, kissing her, before slamming his hips into hers. Jessica was wailing and moaning again as he nailed her. His hips rocked against hers, and his lips connected to hers. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils and he broke the kiss to take a deep breath of air, filled with her divine fragrance. "You're using your pheromones on me," he muttered. "They're working..." she replied, barely a whisper. And then he fucked her brains out.

Her tight vagina was bombarded by his rock hard cock. He let go of her wrists, and his hands tightly squeezed her ass. She wove her fingers into his short blonde hair, holding on tight as he screwed her. He kept on pounding as his hands dropped her ass, running up her bare back to her bra, tearing it off so she would finally be naked. At her request, his pounding got harder and harder, slamming into and dominating the heroine.

He gripped her black hair and yanked her head back making her cry out. His lips pressed to her exposed neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. "You taste so good," he told her. "I know," she answered, suddenly thrusting forwards, throwing him off and onto his back, she rolled over with him and took over the fucking. She rode him slowly to his finish, her curved hips rocking into his and grinding against him forcefully. He was gasping out with awe as she slumped forwards, her orgasm already in progress, but now joined by his climax.

"You're so good," Clint kissed his girlfriend as she lay against him. "You are too," she answered with a smile, tracing her fingers over her fuck toy's chest. "You need to practice your spanking though..."


	12. Iron Man and Wasp

**Author's Notes: ****What better way to finish than with the first. Wasp was there right from the start, she even named the team, and with Christmas just around the corner, we all need to remember that sometimes the best things come in small packages...**

Tony lowered Wasp onto the bed gently, their lips connected passionately. She was already tearing at his shirt but he caught her wrist. "Won't Hank be annoyed?" Janet raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?" she said, slightly disappointed. She sighed when Tony didn't respond. "Hank and I aren't getting on so well anymore. He's been swallowed by his work, and he's been sleeping with that Dazzler chick from the X-Men." Janet kissed Tony again, lifting off his shirt successfully this time. "I stole these from them though," she hissed, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Wasp struggled against the handcuffs to make sure they were secured to the bedpost effectively. They were. She giggled as Tony rolled up her shirt and ran his fingers along her exposed stomach. He kissed her navel, then her hips bucked as his hand slipped beneath her skirt and rubbed her panties. His finger came away wet and he licked it in front of her with a wink.

He pushed down her bra and gripped her large boobs tightly, pumping them forcefully up and down on her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned out. "Hank doesn't know what he's missing," Tony smiled, kissing the ends of her breasts softly. She opened her mouth to respond but simply moaned out as his hands went back under her skirt.

Janet didn't resist as she was stripped, wriggling her hips to help Tony work off her skirt. Her heart was racing as he reached for her panties. The naked heroine watched as Tony stripped himself, putting on a show for her. When his boxers hit the floor and his erect penis stood upright, she grinned.

He put his hand to her cheek and kissed her gently, then lifted her legs up and out of the way. His arms went under her armpits and run along her back and up her neck to her short hair, clutching the strands tightly, weaving his fingers into it. His cock pressed at her ass and she bit her lip. He thrust into her.

Wasp called out as he started to fuck her. His grip on her hair tightened, and Tony lightly tugged it, in time with his thrusts. His penis slammed into her tight ass over and over and she was gasping for breath, crying out as he nailed her. He wasn't holding back as he screwed the short brunette. Janet shrieked out as he thrust even harder.

One of his hands left her hair came back round to her front, roughly rubbing her left breast. He pinched the nipple and pumped the tit up and down a few times before taking the whole boob into the palm of his hand and squeezing. She wanted to tell him how good he making her feel but she couldn't find the words or the breath.

Tony gave her hair one last yank then pushed her head forwards into a deep kiss. Janet moaned into his lips as his cock's pounding started to slow to a stop. She felt him uncuff her, and her arms flung themselves around his neck and shoulders. Her legs, while pressed upwards beneath his chest, were starting to break free and flail around. His dick withdrew from her butt and her legs slumped down onto the bed. Then he thrust into her pussy, and her legs lifted up and wrapped around his waist tightly. She cried out as he thrust slowly but forcefully into her vagina.

She gasped out as he gripped both of her tits while slamming into her. He kissed along her jawbone and then her lips again as he finished in her. "Welcome back to the Avengers," he grinned. "Thank you Mr Stark," she smirked, returning his kiss fondly. His hands made no effort to leave her boobs.


	13. Spider-Man and Ms Marvel 1

_**Author's Notes: The real Spidey gets his turn with the blonde bombshell. I love Carol Danvers so much. This is set when she was Ms Marvel. There's a Siege tie in issue where she and Spider-Man team up to fight Venom and he finds out she's attracted to him. They also went on a date once that went quite well. So there's definitely something there between these two - wish we could see more of it... Well here we can! **_

"It's okay that you find me irresistible," Spiderman grinned, hanging upside down from the ceiling in Avengers tower, his mask rolled halfway up his face so he could eat his sandwich. Ms Marvel sighed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I do not find you irresistible," she snapped, "I am perfectly capable of resisting you."

Spidey dropped to the floor in front of her, "that's not what the symbiote said..." He teased her. She sighed. God, he was unbearable. And yet she found him so damn hot. Carol ran a hand through her long blonde hair before she replied. "If you believe what the evil space slime tells you, then you'll believe anything." He stepped closer to her, "you know spiders have the ability to sense interested sexual partners..." He whispered.

Their faces were close enough to feel each other's breaths now. Carol's heart was beating just a little bit faster than she would have liked. "Bullshit," she managed to say finally. "Well yes," he admitted with a shrug, "but how else would I know what you'd really like now is a foot massage and a cuddle?" Carol smirked slightly, "that's not what I want..." "Oh?" Spidey cocked his head to the side.

Her hands landed on his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Even beneath his mask she could see his eyes widen as she whispered what she wanted in his ear. He paused, clearing his throat, then replied apologetically: "I don't have enough web fluid left for that..." Carol grinned: "then let's just do the first thing..." She kissed him.

They just about made it back to Carol's bedroom before they started tearing off each other's costumes in a desperate lustful frenzy. They kept their masks on, Spidey's rolled up halfway to give her access to his mouth though. Now in their underwear, he pushed onto the bed and pinned her down. There weren't many people capable of pinning Carol Danvers down.

Her bra soon joined her black and yellow costume on the floor. Then she felt her panties being eased down slowly. She didn't hesitate to yank away his boxers. His erection stood bolt upright when freed. She licked her lips."go on then," she grinned, "fuck me." He did as he was told.

His cock slammed into her pussy, making her cry out. His hand brushed over her cheek and stroked a few strands of her yellow hair. His hips shot forwards into her harder and harder. Carol's hips buckled beneath him as she moaned out. He was even better than she'd imagined.

He was planting kisses on her neck, biting gently, as he screwed her. His pelvis rocked back and forth, nailing her to the bed, making her wail with pleasure. His hands ran up and down her sexy thighs, nails dragging along her soft flesh as he did. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into the shoulderblades. He groaned as he drilled into her even harder.

Suddenly she surged forwards and they rolled over so she was on top. The blonde rolled her hips into his, grinding hard, taking over the fucking. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hot ass and Carol moaned. Her thrusting was egged on by the way he squeezed and smacked her ass, showing it no mercy.

He left a handprint on her left butt cheek when he spanked it again as hard as he could. She screamed. Her body shot forwards, riding him even faster. Then it was his turn to thrust up into her, and push her off-balance. He pressed his advantage, pinning her down beneath him again, still thrusting into the blonde beauty.

His hands searched her chest now as he screwed her. He squeezed, pinched and tugged her large boobs playfully, in time to the rhythm of his thrusting. Carol whimpered. Her legs shot into the air, flailing wildly as he picked up the pace for the final stretch.

His hands left her breasts and slid up her arms to her hands, holding them tightly, and pinning them up by her leg. The bed shook dangerously beneath them. Their grunts and moans mixed together in a chorus of pleasure. His cock smashed into her vagina over and over, crashing as deep inside her as it could. Carol cried out. Spidey grinned, kissing her lips. Then climax washed over them both as he finished.

Both slumped down onto their backs panting. "Your domino mask is so hot," he muttered. "Yours isn't bad either," she smiled back. She snuggled her body up next to his and he put his arm around her. "So you do find me irresistible," he teased, lightly spanking her again. She nibbled gently on his ear, "so about that foot massage then..."


	14. Spider-Man and Ms Marvel 2

**Author's Notes: ****A short one shot in a universe where Peter and Carol ended up dating. Carol is Ms Marvel at this point. Carol is one of my top 3 Spidey ships and I absolutely love the two of them together.**

It had been a really long day. After a time travelling magician and a Brood invasion, the last thing Carol Danvers needed right now was to stumble across the Shocker in the middle of a bank robbery. Unfortunately the universe is not kind to heroes. With a sigh, Ms Marvel flew down towards the escaping criminal, fists clenched, teeth gritted and ready to kick his ass.

Carol wrenched open her apartment window, and flew inside to relative safety, pulling the window closed again behind her. With an audible sigh, she peeled of her black domino mask. God she wanted to just fall into bed right now. "Who was it this time?" She heard Peter call from the kitchen.

Peter Parker was many things. He was the Amazing Spider-Man, a costumed vigilante who understood what it was like to be an underdog superhero like Ms Marvel. Most importantly though, he was her cute and kind boyfriend. "Shocker," she called back, running a hand through her long blonde hair before stumbling into the bedroom. Peter appeared at the door with a smile: "keeping your promise to call me if it's ever anyone Goblin-shaped?" "Yup," Carol answered on autopilot as she yanked off her thigh high black boots and gloves.

His hand pressed to her cheek and she looked up, meeting his eyes. A smile started to creep on her lips. "Sounds like you've had a long day," you said quietly. Then he leant in and kissed her. Carol let her eyes fall shut and a slight moan escape her lips as his pressed against hers and worked them apart so his tongue could explore the roof of her mouth. His thumb brushed gently against her cheek. God she loved it when he held her like that.

He broke away from the kiss and she bit down on her bottom lip disappointed. He loved it when she did that - she looked so cute. "Let me help you relax..." He grinned. Carol felt him lower her, still in her black and yellow costume, onto her back on the bed. His hands trailed down her sides until they found her thighs, smooth and exposed by her costume. She suppressed a moan as his hands slid round from the outside to the inside and slowly but forcefully spread her legs apart. She felt him tugging at the crotch of her costume, pulling it to one side to access beneath. "Oh god," she murmured as his head dipped between her legs.

Her hips bucked as his tongue scraped along her vagina. She reached down and tangled her hands into his messy brown hair, moaning out as he pleasured her. Her pussy moistened as he dove deeper inside her, exploring with the tip of his tongue as he had her mouth before. Then his lips caught on to her clitoris and she gasped for breath feeling him sucking roughly. His teeth started to gently press against her clit. "Peter..." She moaned out. He knew exactly how to pleasure her. He finished her off by planting a couple of rough animalistic kisses on her entrance, then unleashing his tongue fully to lap up her dripping wet cunt.

His face appeared above her own now, cheshire grin spread across his features. "I still got it?" He asked. "Still got it," Carol confirmed as she caught her breath. He hopped off the bed and she watched as he pulled off his shirt and pulled down his jeans. The blonde licked her lips with a grin of her own as he slid out of his boxer shorts. "Recovered?" He smiled over at her. She nodded. "Then let's get you out of those clothes, beautiful..."

He pulled the red sash from around her waist loose and tossed it over his shoulder. He unzipped the back of her black costume and pulled it down her shoulders, stripping her until she was as naked as he was. Then he straddled her waist and she felt his erection pressing against her, throbbing enthusiastically. His hands reached out for hers and their fingers interlinked. She let out a throaty gasp of pleasure as his penis pushed slowly inside her.

Her legs shot upwards and wrapped around his waist, dragging him deeper inside. With a grunt and a thrust he pushed all the way in, his cock imbedded in her pussy now. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his lips flew to her neck, nibbling on her soft tanned skin. Slowly, his hips eased back about halfway, then in one swift movement he slammed back down into her. She cried out, her mouth contorting into an O shape.

With his enhanced strength, Peter could fuck harder than any man. With her own powers, Carol could take it harder than any woman. They were perfectly matched. Peter pounded into her with all his strength, over and over, the rhythm of his love for her taking over. He breathed out hard each time he crashed down into her, groaning slightly as he pulled back. Carol was gasping for air, clinging to him as he fucked her. Her perfectly toned body shook with every thrust he gave.

He growled as he felt his climax approaching. The high pitched wail Carol let out as he drove down into her with all his might pushed him over the edge. She would never let herself sound so vulnerable with anyone else. He moaned out loudly as he felt himself cumming, finishing inside her. Carol's body spasmed in response, trembling still. With a sigh of relief, he slumped forwards, and rolled on to his back beside her.

Her hand rested on his chest, and her body pressed against his, snuggling into him warmly. Peter's arm went around Carol's shoulder instinctively, holding her to him protectively. "That help you relax?" He smiled at her, both of them still catching their breath. "You know it did," Carol replied, letting her head rest on his chest too now, "it always does." He kissed her forehead with a grin. Then he tucked her blonde head under his chin.

"Captain America called for you, earlier," Peter spoke up after a few moments. "I'll call him back later," Carol muttered, not down with cuddling yet. She paused for a moment, smirking. "Have I told you that I technically outrank him?" "Only at every possible opportunity," he laughed. "As long as you know," Carol smiled and he kissed her.


	15. Black Widow and Batman

**Author's Notes: A brief return to the Marvel/DC crossovers. ****A sort of Fifty Shades of Grey type Batman-Black Widow crossover. Natasha is sent to kill Bruce Wayne but ends up... well, not doing that. Put a lot of time and effort into this one, so hopefully it was worth the wait. I imagine there'll be a few more things popping up on my account over the next few weeks so keep your eyes peeled. Hope you enjoy! **

There was something about Bruce Wayne. Natasha Romanoff had known that since she first saw a picture of him. Since she first got the order to kill him. It was clear from the look in his eyes, to her at least, that there was something behind them, something darker. Something that was just a little bit terrifying, and just a little bit tempting. Kill Bruce Wayne. The Black Widow had never failed a mission before, this one shouldn't be any different, no matter what the mystery behind the man's eyes was.

It didn't take much to get close to Wayne. Turn up at a party in a nice dress and men like him were all over you. Despite his reputation, it was harder than she thought to find a party that could guarantee he would be there. The only one she could be sure of, was the one at his own house. Wayne Manor. A place bigger and more beautiful than she had even imagined.

She a master spy and a master assassin, it didn't take much for her to arrange to be sat next to Wayne at the banquet. Most people just assumed she was another gold digger. "It's Miss Rushman, isn't it?" Wayne took his seat next to her with a smile, and his voice was like velvet chocolate, only sweeter. It was also fake. Natasha could tell. But that was okay, her name was just as made up: Natalie Rushman.

She laughed at all the right moments and she looked back at him with that slightly dazed, adoring look that all men loved. She was perfect. She was a billionaire playboy's dream. With almost no effort at all, she was his most trusted confidante at the party. As all the dullards and bores gave their speeches and toasts, Natasha sat with her prey at the back of the room, whispering and poking fun at them.

Bruce's glass of water clattered over and spilt across the tablecloth, rolling off the table itself and landing on the floor with a thud. Thankfully it didn't smash. "Sorry," he grinned, "I have no idea what I'm doing until I've been awake for 4 hours at least." Natasha made herself giggle: "It's 9pm, Mr Wayne…" He smirked: "I know."

He hadn't struck her as a clumsy man, leaving Natasha suspicious as Bruce bent down to pick up his fallen glass. Then his intentions become clear and she understood exactly why the water had to go. His hand pressed itself to her ankle, and she allowed herself a moment of enjoyment. This was going to be even easier than she thought.

Natasha bit down on her bottom lip, enjoying the sensation more than she wished to admit to herself, as he sat back on his chair, and slowly dragged his hand up her smooth leg, dipping underneath her black dress as he reached her thigh. She stifled a noise of pleasure that threatened to escape her as his hand pawed roughly at her underwear. She looked over at the grinning man, and whispered quietly: "If you'll take away your hand for a moment, then I'll remove them for you…" He looked amused rather than anything else and she felt his hand drop away: "Just for a moment though," he winked.

Natasha checked to make sure nobody was paying them any attention, then she reached under the table, and with just a little bit of shuffling, managed to roll her panties down to her ankles. The redhead delicately stepped out of them, one foot at a time, then scooped them up and lifted them to put in her handbag. Wayne caught her wrist. "Spoils of war…" he winked again. She sighed and dropped her knickers into his waiting palm, and he stuffed them into his pocket triumphantly.

Natasha had to control herself again as his hand worked its way back up her thigh. This time though, he found her entrance exposed and waiting. She bit down on her bottom lip hard as two of his fingers slid inside her. Her entrance was moist and ready, and she hadn't even realised until now. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pumped his fingers in and out of her, and Natasha's face contorted in agony as she tried to hold back a whimper. She didn't succeed. The old woman sat in front of them turned around, and glared at Natasha, who forced herself to smile and pretend everything was normal. She felt his fingers slide out of her as the older woman turned away again, and he patted pussy mockingly: "Good girl," he whispered.

Natasha was worried that a man like Wayne might lose interest if she didn't keep his attention. "You're not going to leave a girl all worked up like this are you, Bruce?" she hissed. "Well I think we just proved we'd have to get a room for this to continue…" he replied casually, and a little louder than Natasha would have liked. "If only you had a room here," she tried to hide her frustration at him not being putty in her hands already. He considered for a moment. "Alright," he said, without even smiling, and he took her hand with his and dragged her to her feet. "let's excuse ourselves."

"Natalie," he said once they were in his bedroom, and it was close enough to her real name that an actual shiver ran down her spine. "I think it's only fair to warn you, that I'm a man with… specific tastes." His voice had changed now, the façade was gone. It was deeper, grittier, and Natasha found herself genuinely aroused just by the sound of it. They were alone, she could just kill him now. But she found herself waiting – she needed to know what he was hiding. "Do you think you can handle that?" she felt him breathe the words into her ear. "I know I can…" she found herself replying.

"Good." With that one simple word, he grabbed her by the waist, lifted her off the ground, and tossed her onto the bed like she weighed as little as a feather. She hadn't expected him to be that strong. It took the redhead a minute to recover her senses. "You know that little black dress is a really good look for you," she vaguely heard him say. She watched as he opened and drawer and took out what looked like two cuffs, connected by a metal bar. "You know what's an even better look for you though?" he remarked as he strapped her ankles into the cuffs. "Bondage."

So that was his thing. He liked to get a little kinky in the bedroom. Natasha should have leapt up and finished her mission then, but she didn't. She considered it. But then he yanked on the bar with both hands and it extended suddenly, spreading her legs wide apart and making her yelp with surprise. Suddenly all thoughts of killing Wayne were pushed to the back of her mind. She'd come this far, she wanted to see where he'd go next. She needed to. He'd got her too worked up for this to all just stop now.

Natasha watched intoxicated as Bruce shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. That dazed look of lust she'd been faking earlier: she wasn't faking it now. She watched as his head dived down to her legs, and she moaned out unrestrained now as his mouth pressed into her soft silky thigh, grazing the flesh with his teeth. Her head rolled about on the bed with desperate lusty moans as his mouth worked its way up, swapping between legs with each kiss, and each kiss becoming more and more of a bite. Then his head slipped underneath her dress and his mouth buried itself into her pussy. Natasha's whole body spasmed and she let out a shriek loud enough that the whole party downstairs must have heard it. She went bright red as she realised.

He didn't stop his oral onslaught though, and she found herself whimpering and gasping for her, like she'd never let herself for any other man. Her hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, as she felt his tongue working away inside of her. He knew exactly what he was doing down there. His hands slid up her sides and searched her chest until they found a tight grip on her breasts. Her boobs were already rising and falling with alarming frequency from the laboured breaths he was causing her to take. Now he had a firm grip on them, he pumped them up and down against her chest beneath the black fabric of her chest, and squeezed them tightly. Natasha whimpered: he wasn't putty in her hands like planned, she was putty in his. Completely in his control, and he'd barely even started.

She gasped out for air as he finally withdrew, standing back to admire the panting mess he'd already made of the redhead Russian girl. "Bozhe moi.." she muttered to herself, despite the risk to her cover. He didn't seem to notice. His eyes met hers and she gulped. He gripped the metal pole binding her legs and she found herself chewing on her bottom lip again as he lifted it, and with it her ankles, up off the bed and into the air. There was a second where time stood still. Then suddenly, with only one hand, he twisted the pole and her whole body flipped with it. She landed on her front with an oof.

His hand ran down her beck, tracing the zip of her dress, and then it squeezed her butt-cheek firmly. She closed her eyes, feeling him roll the hem of her dress up just a bit further than it had already gone, exposing her soft round rear end. The palm of his hand struck her ass and her whole body shook. She could still feel the warm handprint on her rear. With barely a second's hesitation, he grabbed a fistful of her red ginger curls and yanked her up so her back was pressed against his chest, like she was an object to be pulled around by a skilled owner.

She felt him nibbling on the side of her neck, and his warm breaths rippled against her skin. Then she heard his voice again, and a warm flush ran through her body once more: "I could break you tonight, Nat…" He'd shortened her name to Nat for the first time that evening. Nat. It could be Natalie Rushman. But it could also be Natasha. Natasha Romanoff. Suddenly the whole thing just got a lot more personal. She realised if she went any further then there was no going back, no completing the mission. She'd be his. "Would you like that?" he whispered in her ear. "Yes…" she breathed out.

She offered no resistance as he unzipped the little black dress and rolled the straps off her shoulders. Then he yanked it down and off her, ripping it as he did. She felt her bra rip apart in his grasp too, and she swallowed, knowing the night was just getting started. She was naked now. She was his. Bruce released his grip on her and let her fall forwards again. She felt the cuffs around her ankles loosen and then come off completely, leaving her free once again. She wasn't completely naked, she realised. The only remaining proof that she had more class than random fuck toy Wayne could have pulled in off the street: She was still wearing her silver high-heeled shoes.

She gulped as she heard his belt unbuckle. She didn't dare move as his trousers dropped to the floor, leaving him in just his shorts underneath. He grabbed both of her wrists and wrenched them behind her back. His belt wrapped around them and tightened, clasping them together behind her back helplessly. Then she felt him grip her ankles and drag her towards him. Natasha found herself bent helplessly over the end of his bed, ass pointed up in the air.

When his hand came down on her ass, it was not kind. The smack echoed throughout the room, and Natasha could _feel _him smirking at her squeak of pain. The sharp jolt shot through her entire body. She couldn't help the noises she was making as he spanked her. His hand came down on her rear again, even harder this time. Any harder and she might scream. It was like he'd heard her thinking when the third spank came. She screamed.

She had turned bright red, as red as her hair, and she buried her face in the bedsheets. It was no good. The next spank was the hardest yet and her back arched in pain, her face pointing up to the ceiling as she screamed again. Then she slumped forwards once more. She felt his belt loosen and pull away, freeing her wrists, and she realised it was over. She breathed a sigh of both relief and disappointment.

She started to push herself back up off the bed to face him, but as she did so his hands landed firmly on her shoulders and shoved her back down again, this time on her front. "I didn't say I was finished with you yet," he growled at her. She found herself actually trembling as he climbed onto the bed on top of her. "Nat…" his whispered to her with a smirk. There didn't seem to be any point to it except to remind her he knew her name. Natasha lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him tightly to her. She realised his shorts were gone as well now, as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

His lips smashed into hers. Natasha moaned into the kiss, and his lips forced hers apart, his tongue pushing its way inside. Their bodies were still pressed tightly together, and Natasha found she was still trembling as he started to plant kisses across her jawline and down her neck instead, leaving her mouth free to moan and whimper. Slowly but forcefully, his hips started to pound into hers, forcing his rock hard cock deeper and deeper into her warm moist pussy. It was just the tip pressing against her entrance at first, but with each powerful thrust he got deeper and deeper until after just a few thrusts, he was fully inside her. He didn't stop the pounding there though.

His hands grasped hers and stretched them up above her head, stretching her arms further and further, making her back arch and her body press up into his even more. Still his cock crashed into her over and over. It was brutal. It was also short. Natasha found herself giving into orgasm in mere minutes, a first for the redhead Russian beauty.

He pulled out of her, still hard, and forced her legs to release him, climbing off the bed and stepping back to admire her. She flushed, bright red in the face as she realised he was watching her cum, but she couldn't stop herself now. Her body shot up and down on the bed as she orgasmed. "You should learn to be more patient," he commented, "the longer you wait, the more satisfying the finish is, Nat." She didn't have the breath to answer back. He didn't wait for an answer anyway. He was back in the drawer. The drawer that the ankle-spreader bar had come from. This time, she knew exactly what he produced was. Cable ties.

She watched helplessly, but also eagerly, as he took her wrist and tied it to the bedpost. Then he repeated it with her other wrist. She struggled against them for a moment just to test the restraints. They were not coming loose. Then, without speaking a word, he returned to the drawer, and this time, he pulled out a blindfold. Everything went black as he tied it around her head, covering her pleading green eyes. She heard him return to the drawer one last time but she couldn't see what he had gone for this time…

She breathed out hard as she felt his fingers stroke teasingly down the centre of her chest, going just past the end of her ribcage. Then she felt something else stroking her chest. It didn't feel like flesh this time. It felt like… leather. Strands of leather dragged over her body together like flock, sending childishly ticklish sensations through her. She had to stop herself from squealing with joy like a little girl. She couldn't stop her body wriggling around with delight though, and her breathing become faster and harder once more.

She particularly struggled as the leather danced across her breasts, tickling her nipples. But then suddenly it was gone, pulled back by her dark tormenter. Barely second passed before she felt it again, but this time it wasn't ticklish. The leather slapped down against her navel and she gasped at the sting. She realised what exactly it was now. A flogger.

Her whole body shook and shot off the bed trying to escape as he brought it down on her again and again. "Derr'mo!" she called out as he brought it down on her wet cunt. Bruce would start with it over his shoulder, then with intense speed flick it forwards and let it travel down to her soft unbroken skin. As he flogged her, she was gasping and babbling his name, completely in his power. Bruce discarded the flogger. It was time to finish this.

Natasha shivered, feeling suddenly alone. Then she felt something cold and wet against her chest. Freezing cold water was being flicked onto her. Just as she got used to it, the entire bottle was emptied onto her chest without warning. She gasped with shock. He must have had a fridge in his room somewhere she hadn't noticed. Of course he did. He was Bruce Wayne. His tongue lapped at her chest, particularly savouring her taut nipples, and she found herself writhing once more as his hands searched her, spreading the icy cold water across her steaming hot body. Then she felt him climbing on top of her and she knew he was about to fuck her again.

Just as before, his cock pressed into her pussy. Just as before, her legs lifted to meet his hips and hold him tight to her. He began to pound into her again and Natasha was gasping and whimpering once more as he screwed her harder and harder. She struggled against the ties around her wrist to no avail as her whole body and rocked and trembled with each thrust. Then she felt the cable ties snap, only she hadn't done it. He'd released her wrists. Released her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders just as her legs had his pelvis, and their fucking became more frenzied.

Both of their bodies were going wild, slamming into each other, and Natasha was hanging onto Bruce for dear life. She wasn't the Black Widow anymore. She was Natasha Romanoff, and she wasn't Bruce Wayne's killer, she was his fuck toy.

She was the first to cum again. That wasn't a surprise to either of them at this point. But this time, he kept going, the jerks of his hips becoming more and more jagged and harsh as he got closer and closer to climax. She was screaming, her pussy already gushing yet, when he finally grinded to a halt, shooting inside her. Both of them were making noises of pleasure now, as he finished, all of her limbs still clinging onto him. Slowly, her arms and legs released him, dropping away, and he rolled off of her, breathing heavily to catch his breath too.

"Now that…" he breathed out, "Was a lot more enjoyable than that dirge of a party…" he grinned at her, his voice starting to become the smooth deception it had been when she first met him. "You're Russian?" he asked innocently. Her heart skipped a beat. She realised her accent had slipped back to her mother tongue once they'd got into it, and a few words or phrases may have slipped out through the evening. "…Yes," she admitted. "Good," he said, getting up off the bed now and standing naked at the window, "I'm glad you're not lying anymore, Natasha."

It took her a moment to realise what he'd said. Natasha. As in Natasha Romanoff. Not Natalie Rushman. "I assume you're not actually going to try to kill me now?" he shot a look back towards the shocked naked Russian on his bed. "…No," she admitted. "How did you know?" she demanded. "Same way I know you've never had a night quite like that in your life before, have you Natasha," he turned back to her fully, "And just remember: if you kill me…" he climbed back onto the bed and lay down beside her again, his arms wrapping around her and pulling the redhead close to him, "You never will again…" he whispered. Then he kissed her, and Natasha was lost in him all over again. Lost in the deep Dark Night…


	16. Black Widow and Scarlet Witch

**Author's Notes:  We've reached the new content! First new chapter is set in the MCu - ****I imagine Black Widow and Scarlet Witch's training sessions looked something like this ;) I loved Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow and Elizabeth Olsen's Scarlet Witch is just the cutest MCU character ever so I've wanted to write something with her in forever.**

Natasha kicked open the door to the hotel room and grabbed Wanda's wrist, pulling her inside. She pushed the younger heroine up against the wall, their bodies pressing tightly together and the redhead smirked. "What part of training is this?" Wanda breathed out in her adorable accent, her large breasts heaving beneath her costume. Natasha looked the Scarlet Witch up and down with a sultry smirk: "the best part."

Wanda could feel the cold of the wall behind her, but the heat from Natasha's body on her front was more noticeable, particularly when the hot redhead's lips crashed into her own in the most amazing kiss she'd ever experienced. Wanda could feel her trying to get her tongue inside the younger girl's mouth and her fingers under her clothes. The Black Widow yanked down Wanda's red coat from her shoulders and pulled at her tight corset, loosening it until her heaving breasts were freed. Wanda yelped as she was spun around to face the wall, and Natasha's hands started to pinch and stroke her ass. The black fabric of her trousers was so tight that it felt like her ass was bare when Natasha spanked it with a grin. Then she yanked down the trousers and it really was naked.

Things kept getting hotter as Natasha spun the naked brunette round to face her and took in the view of her body while Wanda clawed at the redhead's costume. She pulled the zipper down and pulled at the black leather until she'd stripped Natasha down to her underwear too, and then she unlatched the redhead's bra and eased down her panties. The two Avengers needed more than just to be naked though. Nat kissed Wanda rough and hard then shoved her onto the bed.

"Natasha…" Wanda purred, looking up at the redhead's naked body. Widow flicked her head to the side cockily then pounced on her prey, pressing a finger to her lips and whispering: "Shhhhhh…"

She straddled Wanda's waists, pinning her arms up above her head. Wanda was breathing so hard now. She'd never felt so alive. Natasha knew exactly what she was doing as she started to kiss down every inch of the Witch's beautiful smooth skin, drawing a straight line down from her forehead to her entrance with her blood red lips. Wanda let out a loud moan as her body lay trembling beneath the older Avenger. Widow was clearly going to do whatever she wanted to her young body and Wanda was very much ok with that.

Wanda's fingers tangled themselves into the redhead's ginger locks as Natasha placed her hands on Wanda's inner thighs, spreading her legs wide and her face dived into Wanda's pussy. Wanda let out a gasp that quickly turned into high pitched whines of pleasure. Her body convulsed and spasmed under the Widow's touch and tongue. Finally, she couldn't take anymore and grabbed Natasha by both shoulders, pushing her onto her back, rolling on top of her so she was straddling the redhead's waist. Natasha grinned, proud.

They were both heavily breathing and Wanda stared down at Natasha for a few seconds, intoxicated. Nat smiled. Slowly Wanda leant down and kissed her, while stroking her long red hair. She bit down on Natasha's bottom lip, nibbling a little, and Nat opened her eyes in surprise. Then she bit Wanda's back, twice as hard. God, it felt good. Wanda let out a deep sigh of pleasure when Nat released her.

It was Scarlet Witch's turn to let her tongue wander now and she dragged it down across Widow's firm delicious breasts, flicking her hardened nips. She planted tiny bites down Natasha's flat stomach, dodging around the old wounds, and then she reached the redhead's clit. She looked up at Natasha from her position, asking for permission, and for approval. She slipped two fingers inside her and saw her head falling back in a moan as her response. "Bozhe moi," she breathed out as Wanda started to move the fingers in and out of her tight wet pussy. "Fuck!" she cried out as Wanda pushed a third finger inside, then a fourth, then with a gasp of shock, Natasha started to cum.

Natasha lay there convulsing with orgasm. Wanda planted gentle reassuring kisses on her collarbone as she did, grinning proudly. "You weren't expecting to orgasm first, were you?" she teased. Suddenly she shrieked as Widow flipped her onto her front, wrestling her arm behind her back to pin her in place, and spanking her ass so hard she left a red handprint on the left cheek. "It's not who cums first that matters," Natasha grinned, her breath hot in Wanda's ear, "it's who cums hardest…"

And Wanda spent the next hour panting, gasping and having the orgasms of a lifetime.


	17. Team Cap

**Author's Notes: this was a request from a long time ago by The Pondering Lizard. The request was for team Cap before the airport battle in Civil War - Wanda getting everyone pumped up by letting them gangbang her. The request asked for each character to have a different style, specifying Steve would be gentle and Bucky would be rough. Requested were spanking, anal, tittyfucking and dirty talk. The request also asked to end at the airport with Wanda looking dishevelled and slutty.**

**I realised today I started writing these 7 years ago and I can't believe it's been that long. I can't put out as much content as I used to because it's not new anymore - after 7 years, everything looks like something I've written before. So I challenged myself to find something that wasn't just the same business as usual - I went back through the requests I've had particularly ones from a while ago for something I didn't get round to because I thought it would be too difficult and decided to give it a shot. I really hope you like it - leave a review and let me know!**

* * *

They all knew the rules: Captain goes first. Wanda moaned as Steve's gentle hands glided down her bare sides and his lips pressed gently to hers as he eased her onto her back. He held himself above her for a moment, his eyes taking in her half-naked body. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh gently. She licked her lips slowly. He smirked.

Wanda didn't resist as he unstrapped her bra and released her heaving breasts. The other 4 men all watches eagerly, Scott and Bucky's eyes glued to her tits, Sam already eyeing up her thin black panties. Clint's face was unreadable. Steve pinched the sides of her knickers and Wanda bit down on her bottom lip, grinning as her underwear was slid down her smooth, luscious legs.

They needed this. Wanda knew that. Going to war with their former best friends, they all needed the confidence boost before the confrontation, and Wanda was more than happy to give it to them. This little hotel room in Berlin was about to witness the night of its life.

Steve's hands roamed her body slowly, pawing at every inch of soft fragile skin. Wanda moaned and squirmed eagerly. Scott was basically drooling now. Steve's hands clamped on her bare thighs and confidently pushed them apart, spreading them wide open. His head dove between her legs and Wanda gasped in pleasure.

How many women had dreamt of being eaten out by Captain America. And now Wanda's dream was reality. His tongue was hitting all the right spots and she let her naked body writhe in the direction of their audience, running her hands seductively down her chest and moaning out Steve's name as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She could feel the others' lust and jealousy.

He positioned himself above her now and thrust down hard. Wanda cried out as he penetrated her tight entrance, his impressive member burying deep inside her. She felt her arms being stretched up above her head and glanced up to see Bucky now on his knees at the end of the bed, gripping her wrists tight and pinning her arms down. He winked at her. Then she let her eyes flutter shut in ecstasy as Steve rocked back and forth without restraint. "Fuck..." she whispered.

When he finished inside her, Steve smiled, taking a moment to stroke her hair out of her eyes. He gave her a look as if to check she was sure she wanted to go through with this. She smiled and nodded. She was all in. Steve got up, redressed and nodded to the others: "all yours, lads." And then he was gone.

Scott was the first to move, practically leaping on top of her. Bucky still had her arms held down, his metal grip impossible to break, so she was helpless as Scott grabbed her large breasts and began enthusiastically pumping them up and down. She felt Sam grab her ankles, pinning her legs as hard as her arms were. His tongue breezed over the soles of her bare feet, and then his thumbs started to work the flesh, massaging her soft feet expertly. Wanda tried in vain to hold back fits of giggles - her feet had always been ticklish.

Scott grinned at her as he slid his rock hard cock inbetween her two bosoms and squeezed them around it. "Perfect fit," he grinned, rubbing her tits roughly against his throbbing erection. He started to rock back and forth, fucking her chest eagerly. She squirmed, laughing uncontrollably from the tickling, unable to escape. He thrust forwards, the tip of his cock tapping her chin each time, "oh yeah," he grinned. He was enjoying demeaning her like this. She couldn't blame him.

His hands went to the back of her head and tilted her forwards. "Open wide," he called at her as he thrust forwards. He lifted himself slightly and his cock crashed into her lips, forcing them apart. She almost gagged as he slammed all the way in. His cock tickled the back of her throat. Her lips were pressed tightly around the shaft in a perfect O shape. Sam tickled her feet a little bit harder just to mess with her.

Wanda's whole body was shaking but unable to escape. Scott held her cheeks and thrust mercilessly down her throat, face fucking her as hard as he dared. "You love this, don't you," he dared to tease. Wanda's response was too muffled to be understood so he took it as a yes and kept going until he finished. "Oh god, you're a goddess," he praised her as he got off and Wanda could draw in air again.

She felt Sam's hands leave her feet and travel up, tracing lines against the smooth skin of her delicious looking legs. She wondered if he was going to dive headfirst into her pussy too but it was his fingers who found her opening first. She gasped as he shoved two digits inside her and started to curl them. Sam grinned: "that's a tight fit isn't it." Wanda moaned. "Reckon I could squeeze another one in though," and a third finger forced its way into her vagina, stretching her walls wide. Wanda almost screamed.

Bucky's hands left her wrists and travelled down her arms and to her chest. Wanda was sweating hard already as he grasped her boobs and squeezed inhumanly hard. She gasped and moaned. "I know when a girl likes it rough," Bucky hissed as he pinched her nipples and pulled them taut, then twisted. "Baby girl definitely likes it," Sam grinned. Bucky nibbled on her earlobe and whispered: "you be a good girl now, and take Sam for a long hard ride..."

Wanda found herself on top of the Falcon, straddling his waist and preparing to ride him. Bucky's hand was nestled in her long brown hair, a handful of it clenched in his fist. She pressed her hands to Sam's chest and pushed herself forwards, starting to thrust against him. Bucky yanked her on her hair and ordered her to go faster. Sam gripped her hips and squeezed to encourage her. She rode him like a cowgirl hard and fast, while Bucky tugged her back and forth by her hair, giving her orders. "Make him cum," Bucky slapped her across the cheek to show he was serious. Wanda did as she was told. Sam was left very happy.

Bucky pulled her hair so hard, Wanda fell back down so she was looking up at him. "Roll over," he barked, then grabbed her before she could respond anyway and manhandled her into the position he wanted her: up on all fours. Wanda braced herself, her brow furrowing nervously, sweat clinging to her forehead. Bucky placed gentle teasing kisses down her spine and gripped her shoulders with his hands, rolling her shoulderblades between his finger tips. He only said one word now: "beg."

"Oh god please," Wanda begged desperately as he guided his cock into her puckered asshole and stretched her cheeks apart so he could force it in. "Please," she wailed as he slammed into her. "Bucky!" She cried out as he fucked her like a dog." She was screaming now as he pounded her ass harder and harder, pulling her hair again too. She followed every one of his commands, her whole body aching with pain and desire. She told him she was his bitch when he asked her to. She told him she was a slut when he told her to. She cried out his name over and over. Bucky cried out himself as he ejaculated, slumping down exhausted.

That left only one. Clint had been stood at the back of the room the whole time, his face hidden in shadow. Now they were alone, he came and sat on the bed with her, pulling her towards him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and he smiled at her. He was the one she was closest to, and he might be older than her but the one she wanted to want her the most. He stroked her hair gently then leant in and kissed her.

Wanda moaned into the kiss, so passionate, so amazing. His fingers trickled down her back and she found herself breathing heavier than ever before. She hadn't realised how much she wanted this. Gently, he pushed her forwards, bending her over his lap. Clint took aim - he never missed.

Wanda squeaked as the palm of his hand struck her rear. She quickly found herself smiling. Her smacked her again and she yelped then grinned. He echoed her grin. The slaps got harder, each one precise and controlled, hitting just the right spot, spreading a stinging red warmness across each ass cheek. Wanda was moaning and screaming uncontrollably as he spanked her again and again.

"How much more of this do you think you can take?" He laughed as he spanked her again and made her whole body jump. "How much more do I deserve?" She breathed out. "A lot more," he told her as he slapped her right buttock so hard it wouldn't stop wobbling. "But it will have to wait til later," he said regretfully, abandoning her cute little quivering butt and laying her on her back.

He spread her legs apart and his eyes met hers. Wanda smiled, more ready than ever. Clint thrust down into her. He was the best yet, hitting every spot inside her she needed him too with his slow but hard fucking, each thrust like a bullet. Her legs were flailing up in the air uncontrollably, while he's pinned her arms down by her head and smothered her lips with his own in a kiss. Wanda's whole body was buckling and arching, desperate to be one with his. Clint nailed her to the hotel bed more precisely and efficiently than anyone ever had before.

When he finished, Wanda looked at him pleadingly. She didn't want him to leave her. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tight. "Don't worry sweetheart," he whispered, "we've still got to finish that spanking..."

The next morning, Captain America and his team prepared themselves at the airport to face Iron Man and the other Avengers. Ant Man looked pretty chuffed with himself. Falcon was practically doing somersaults with excitement. The Winter Soldier was quiet but had a smirk plastered to his face and an overconfidence oozing from him. Hawkeye hid his emotions well but there was a triumphant glint in his eye. Captain America felt more ready than ever before.

The Scarlet Witch looked dishevelled and used, like she'd had no sleep last night, and there was a slutty look to her with her costume not quite on properly and her hair a mess. But she looked pretty damn pleased with herself too.


End file.
